The Elijah Show
is a upcoming TV show which was another spin-off of Elijah's Epic Adventure. It was similar to The John Show. Characters *Elijah Eubank *Computero Botbolt *Doug Scheer *Sash Lilac *Shovel Knight *The Almighty Guardian Angel from the Clouds of Heaven *Sophia Sammy *Claytos *Super Soaker Guy *Geno *Cranky Kong More coming soon... Episodes Season 1 *The Toony Life: Elijah and Doug are telling Computero about the cards. *Computero Misspells "Ever": Computero misspells the word "Ever" to "Evar". *A Expansion Too Far: Elijah discovers some DLC for Mario Kart 8, so he gets Shovel Knight to uncover the secrets of it. *Interial Encounters: Elijah & Doug meet a creature thats half alien, half monster. *WHO R U?: When Doug's real name is revealed to be "Gannon", Elijah and the others need to keep it a secret before someone finds out! *Meet Claytos: Computero meets Claytos, but Sash Lilac fell in love with him. *A Water-Fight We Never Forget: When a water-fight is held, Super Soaker Guy joins in. *Elijah Meets Sophia Sammy: Sophia was getting up for this morning, then Elijah came up to love her so much that he crushed on, Elijah got a girlfriend. *The Old Computer: Computero finds a rare Windows 98 computer so his friends can go on the internet. Then Sash Lilac tries to upload a video of Whammy jumping on a trampoline to MooTube (a parody of YouTube), but the computer crashes. Elijah is the only one to fix the Windows 98 computer. *A Trip to the Future: Elijah & Doug travel to the year 2031 to find a bunch of weird things. *One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Dead Fish: Doug finds a fish who is dead, but can still talk. *Going to the Movies: Elijah, Computero, Doug, Sash Lilac, and Shovel Knight go to the movies to see Take Over. *Geno Unleashed!: After his revival, Geno (from Super Mario RPG) becomes evil and kidnaps Sophia Sammy, so Elijah must go and rescue her. *Elijah Kart 8?: Saved for WageGannon6. *Elijah-landers: Elijah & Doug do a parody of Skylanders. *Cranky's Unlucky Week: Cranky Kong has an unlucky week with the seven causes of seven days. One, he has a pink sign that says "Kiss me, I'm Japanese." and gets kissed by Hatsume Miku. Two, a big pigeon pooped on him. Three, his cabin is infested by Telephone Monkeys. Four, a big dragon burns him. Five, a bomb drops into Cranky's cabin. Six, he gets ran over by elephants. Seven, it's Cannon Saturday after Claytos comforts him about Cranky's unlucky week. *The Right Puppet: Geno, who decided that he reformed, went to space and Computero must get him back. *Saving Cranky Kong: DK and Diddy's pranks and Berk's driving lesson has Cranky Kong sent to a mental institution. Feeling guilty, Elijah and his pals try to rescue him, much to their dismay. *Club Eubank: Elijah makes a parody of Club Penguin. *The Big Pinch: Elijah, Chaz Finister, and Tetris Block go back in time, erased the Porygon Incident from the timeline and things strangly change. *Birth of a Salesman: Computero Botbolt builds a robotic salesman. This episode is sorta like a parody of a Jimmy Neutron episode. *The Return of Robin Williams: Gannon Scheer plans to revive Robin Williams. Special Episodes *An Expanding Halloween (Halloween special): Elijah Eubank throws a Halloween party. They take turns telling a story about a goblin. *The Santa Factor (Christmas special): Saved for WageGannon6. *The Elijah Movie (Feature-length film): **Part 1: Elijah tries to know the Emerald E's secrets and ends up giving it to Magolor. So he must rescue it from him and Skurvy's crew. **Part 2: Computero sends Elijah and Doug to the Forbidden Forest as part of a practical joke, but both Magolor and Kaptain Skurvy plan to get the Emerald E while they are out. **Part 3: Elijah gets amnesia after falling and hitting his head. Kaptain Skurvy takes advantage of it and tells Elijah that he is his first mate. While that, Sophia is getting annoyed that Elijah is very late, that she had to delay her date with her boyfriend. **Part 4: Kaptain Skurvy and his crew were back to steal the Emerald E and keep Elijah and Doug in their ship. Meanwhile, Shovel Knight was is trouble, by being hanged into an lamppost. Transcripts *Episode Transcripts *Trailer Transcripts Category:TV Shows Category:The Elijah Show Category:Elijah's Epic Adventure